1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character information processor. The present invention can be applied to, for example, a tape printing apparatus which is adapted to print an input character string having one or more lines on a tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tape printing apparatus, which is one type of character printing apparatus, is designed to facilitate preparation of a label originated by the user which is to be attached on a spine cover of a file or the like.
A conventional tape printing apparatus has a key which is provided on an operation panel and adapted to input characters so that a desired character string can be previously inputted by operating the key.
Also, the conventional tape printing apparatus has a tape feeding mechanism by which a tape can be fed and discharged through a tape discharging outlet.
Further, the conventional tape printing apparatus has a printing mechanism, including a thermal head, and a tape cutting mechanism provided in this order on the path through which the tape is fed.
In the tape printing apparatus, when a print instruction key is operated, control means controls the tape feeding mechanism to feed the tape at a predetermined speed, and controls the tape printing mechanism to print the previously inputted character string on the tape thus fed.
Also, when printing of the character string is completed, the control means further controls the tape feeding mechanism to vacantly feed the tape (i.e., to feed the tape without performing printing on the tape) until a portion of the tape on which printing is completed is entirely positioned outside the tape printing apparatus, then causes the feeding of the tape to be stopped.
After the feeding of the tape is stopped, the tape portion on which the character string is printed is cut off by the tape cutting mechanism which is driven by the user or driven automatically.
Thus, a label originated by the user having thereon a desired character string can be obtained.
In order to draw the attention of customers or to effectively show the excellent performance of the apparatus to them, the tape printing apparatus is commonly adapted to perform actions to enhance sales appeal, including display processing as a demonstration (hereinafter often referred to as "demonstration display") and print processing as a demonstration (hereinafter often referred to as "demonstration printing").
In order to cause the apparatus to perform such "demonstration display" or "demonstration printing", it can be chosen to produce an apparatus specially designed for performing such "demonstration display" or "demonstration printing". However, this choice is not economical because such apparatuses cannot be sold as merchandise for ordinary use.
In view of the circumstances, there is already proposed an apparatus having functions of performing "demonstration display" and "demonstration printing" (hereinafter each of the functions will be often referred to as "demonstration function").
Conventional tape printing apparatuses having such demonstration functions usually have a configuration in which switching between a demonstration state and an ordinary state can be performed. The demonstration state is a state in which the demonstration display or demonstration printing is performed, while the ordinary state is a state in which ordinary operations of a tape printing apparatus are performed. It should be noted that hereinafter the term "ordinary operation" refers to an operation performed in the ordinary state when it is used with no explanatory note.
In such conventional tape printing apparatuses, when switching between the demonstration state and the ordinary state (hereinafter often referred to as "operation state switching") is performed, no difference in the degree of complexity of operations is made between the switching directions. Specifically, the degree of complexity of operations in the direction where the ordinary state is switched to the demonstration state is the same as that in the direction where the demonstration state is switched to the ordinary state.
In such apparatus, if the switching operations are made simple, unintentional switching caused by an operation mistake is liable to occur. Specifically, the demonstration functions are very useful in attracting the attention of the customers while the apparatus is on display in the shop window. However, after the apparatus is purchased, the demonstration functions are rarely used. Therefore, it is necessary to prevent the ordinary state from being switched to the demonstration state against the user's intention. Nevertheless, when the switching operations are made simple, the ordinary state is liable to be switched to the demonstration state against the user's intention at a high probability.
On the other hand, if the switching operations are made complicated, the complicated switching operations unfavorably lower the usability of the apparatus. Specifically, assuming that the user has mistakenly switched the ordinary state to the demonstration state, if he desires to restore the ordinary state, he must perform the complicated switching operations to switch the demonstration state to the ordinary state.
As described above, so long as there is no difference between the switching directions in the degree of complexity of the switching operations, the above-mentioned problems remain unsolved.
Meanwhile, in the conventional tape apparatuses having demonstration functions, the ordinary operations are conducted only in the ordinary state. That is, ordinary operations cannot be performed in the demonstration state.
Under these circumstances, in the case where a customer sees the demonstration display and feels tempted to try to perform some of the ordinary operations of the apparatus, the demonstration state must be switched to the ordinary state, in which the customer can perform such operations. Further, if it is necessary to restore the demonstration state, the ordinary state must be further switched to the demonstration state.
Thus, in the conventional apparatuses, when the user is tempted to operate the apparatus during the demonstration state, frequent switching operations are needed because the ordinary operations cannot be performed in the demonstration state.
The above-mentioned problems occurring in the conventional tape printing apparatus are also found in the other character information processors having demonstration functions.